Neil Winters
Neil Winters is one of the protagonists of The Soap Opera Young and The Restless. He was portrayed by the late Kristoff St-John When he first arrive he was working for Jabot Cosmetic business, he fall in love with Drucilla Barber, but also Olivia, but he finally became Drucilla boyfriend and later fiancé. They finally get married, olivia married Nathan, he discover that he had a brother he never meet Malcom Winter. He wasn't happy about that, but they still have violent fight, he finally accept it later, he wasn't know that his wife has sleeping with his brother and was pregnant by him. He was believe that he was the father of the baby, so when Lily was born he considered her has his daughter. But later in 1998 they divorced because Drucilla decided to go in Paris for be top model, so Dru take Lily with her and left for Paris, Neil was now left alone and became alcoholic and was very violent and everyone was scare that he was a bad influence to Nate Jr who to his deception is keep away from him. He tried to get over his acohol addiction witch later he finally get over, so it seem he finally not alcoholic no more, he was surprise to see Dru had finally return to Genoa, the two of them are finally reconciled and remarried in 2003. They meet Devon who they adopted when he turn 18 year old, Neil considered Devon as his real son, later he will find out that his brother is the father of Lily, Lily accidently revealed Drucilla secret to him and was now know the truth. In 2011, he will have a one night stand with his brother wife Sofia and will discover that she is pregnant with his baby, wich they go to keep secret as Malcom think he is the father, but then it was revealed that Neil was the real father since Malcom does DNA test and was angry that they lied, Malcom wanted to keep his brother baby but Neil object wich later he will gave the baby to Neil and divorce Sofia. Later Neil will marry Sofia months after her divorce and after the chritening of their son Moses, but he will have a divorce with her as she decide to return to her homtown and bring their son with her. In 2014, while checking the electricity at a potential home for he and his new wife Hilary, Neil is electrocuted and while he survives, he becomes blind as a result. During this time, Hilary and Devon (who have been secretly harboring feelings for one another) begin to have an affair behind Neil's back and over time, his sight gradually begins returning with the first thing he sees upon his sight returning is Hilary and Devon in bed together. Neil becomes bitter and depressed as a result and while on a plane trip with his family, Neil exposes their affair as well as Cane's cover up, turning Lily on her husband. The plane crashes and the torn family works together to survive, although Neil continues to be bitter and plots revenge when he finds out they are going to be married. Neil also relapses back into alcoholism and when Nikki attempts to take him to an AA meeting, he grabs the steering wheel and swerves, accidentally hitting Christine Williams and causing her to suffer a miscarrage. Victor learns of Neil's involvement and begins blackmailing him to sever his friendship with Nikki or else the truth will come out. Neil conspires with Colin Atkinson to drug Devon and hire an escort, filming them going into a back room to give off the appearance of Devon cheating on Hilary and exposing the tape to destroy them but surprisingly at their wedding, he forgives them both and gives his blessing, forcing Colin to delete the tape. Colin refuels Neil's desire for revenge, telling him that if that was his wife, he would want revenge. Neil follows them to their honeymoon location and forces Hilary to watch the videotape and soon after, she goes missing and Devon is blamed for the disappearance and arrested. It is later revealed however, that Neil had overheard her screams after she fell on the mountains and had been holding her hostage at the house he renovated for her, hooking her up in a hospital bed with an IV. Trivia *Unlike some actors who their death are fake in the show, Kristoff St-John died in real life , and his character Neil Winters died with him as it was his last appearance during the 6 February 2019. Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Adulterers Category:Businessmen Category:In Love Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Kidnapper Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Parents Category:Deceased